7 Things I Hate About Fang
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: Just a songfic based on Maximum Ride. Song is '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus. Max's POV. I don't really think its that good. I could do alot better. Flames welcomed and well, ignored. Language and sexual content mentioned!
1. 7 Things

**Hey Ya'll! I was listening to Miley Cyrus's new song '7 Things' on **_**Z100. **_**I was thinking that it would be a great song fic for Maximum Ride! **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything in this song fic, except the plot.**

**Max's POV**

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous relantionship_

_We shared_

_It was awesome_

_But we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

It's true... Fang and I did have some sort of association. That had lasted exactly seven years, seven months, and seven days. But hey, who's counting? And it has been terminated for about seven months, seven days, and seven hours. Ironic how that works out so well with this stupid song. I didn't really think I would be listening to a fifteen year-old girl sing about a recent heartbreak. But there it was, playing... reminding me about what happened.

_Now were standing in the rain_

_But nothings ever gonna change_

_Until you hear_

_My dear_

Last night... it really was in the rain, though. We were at Iggy's twenty-first birthday party. It wasn't like a children's type of party. It had champange, steak, looooooong table set up just for all of us. When I say us, I mean the whole flock... and our girlfriends and boyfriends. I certainly didn't have anyone to escort me or anyone that would actually waste their time with me. Everyone else did. Gazzy had an australian, sensible, gorgeous, blond. Angel had a dark-haired gentleman. Nudge had a Peruvian, smart, lawyer. Iggy had a European, auburn, teacher. Fang--It still hurts everytime I say his name--Fang had... Fang had... well, who do you guys think? I'll give you a clue. She had red hair. She dressed like a hooker. She was way too clingy. She was way too un-Fang like. Ding, Ding, Ding! You got it right!

Anyway, while the Red-Haired Wonder chatted with Nudge, Fang and I decided to catch up. We went out to the restaurant's garden. It was so beautiful. I heard rumbling. Rain. It started to drizzle. But I just shrugged it off.

**Flashback**

" So what's going on in your life?" Fang asked me. He looked kinda a bit more cheerful than before. But in a sickening way. I rolled my eyes.

" What d'you think?" I hissed. He flinched and sighed. His head hung. The tuft of hair that covered his right eye blew up. Then settled right back in its place.

" Max... I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" He took my hands, but I just jerked out of his grasp. I looked up into those ebony orbs and smiled. Though it was false.

" How many times? How many times?" I slapped him. His head spun to his right. I stifled sobs from escaping.

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you_

_Your vain, your games,_

_Your insecure_

_You love me, you like her,_

_You made me laugh_

_You made me cry_

_I don't know which_

_Side to buy._

" Fang, 'sorry' doesn't fill up seven, freakin' years of crap! That's how long we were together! I gave you seven, damn years of love and in those infernal years, you never meant a word! I did! I actually commited shit to you! How do you repay me? By having sex with that slut! I cannot believe you! You think that 'sorry' will help ease my pain and suffering?! Fuck you! I'm done with this crap!" I shoved him and ran back into the restaurant, soaked with tears and rain. Nudge stopped me.

" Max, what's wrong?! Why are you crying?! Did Fang say something?!" I actually told them about what happened. I didn't answer. Just pushed her off and ran to my car. I unlocked the door and slammed it shut when I got in. I held the wheel. I angrily wiped my eyes whenever I let go for a few seconds. I rammed the keys into the ignition and sped off to my apartment.

**End Flashback**

Seven months, still, nothing has changed. I bet he's still with her. That--That--That whore. It still gets me. How after I've given him seven years of passion, lust, love... He threw them out... for... _her._

_Your friends, they're jerks _

_When you act like them_

_Just know it hurts _

_I wannna be_

_With the one I know_

_And the 7th thing_

_I hate the most_

_That you do_

_You make me love you_

I had met a few of his friends while we were together, and believe me. They really were jerks. One was going out with three girls. The other with ten. I guess he learns from the best. And yet, even though he cheated on me for seven years, seven long years, I still love him.

_Its awkward and its silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now_

_Your sincere apology_

_And when you mean it_

_I'll believe it_

_If you text it,_

_I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_Oh, I'm not coming back _

_Your taking 7 steps here_

At first, he did send me a few texts telling how sorry he was. How--How lonely he felt without me. Blah, blah, blah, and all that crap that guys throw at you when they're faking their way into you. I never returned to texts. I never called him back! D'you think I'm just gonna waltz in and forgive him?! If you do, then you must be on freakin' drugs! I'll never forgive him... no matter how much I love him.

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_Your vain, your games,_

_Your insecure_

_You love me, you like her,_

_You make me laugh_

_You make me cry_

_I don't know which_

_Side to buy._

I still want him... but I know he'll just lie to me again. If I try again... I'll just get hurt...and again...and again...what should I do?

_Your friends, the're jerks _

_When you act like them_

_Just to know it hurts _

_I wanna be_

_With the one I know_

_And the 7th thing_

_I hate the most_

_That you do_

_You make me love you_

No matter how many Voodoo Dolls of Fang I stick needles in, I'll still...still...still...love him...

_And compared to all the _

_The great things_

_That would take too long too write_

_I probably should mention_

_The 7 that I like..._

_The 7 things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes_

_Your old Levi's_

_And when we kiss_

_I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh_

_You make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy _

_Your hand in mine_

_When were intertwined_

_Everything's alright_

_I wanna be_

_With the one I know_

_And the 7th thing_

_I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you, you do, ooh (ooooh, oooh, ooooh, oooh) _

No matter what... I...Still...Love...Him...


	2. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Hey, guys! On this one-shot, **_**7 Thing I hate About Fang, **_**many of you ahve requested me to continue it, but in story form. And I agree. I have plenty of songs on my iPod that relate to Max's pain and lust for Fang. This song is 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson. Enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything in this story. But the plot.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

I'm really pathetic. I really am. I cannot believe that I am actually at my house, on my laptop, listening to this. I hope the Flock don't ever see me like this. I still feel Fang's tan, strong arms around me every night. I can never get the feeling out. It kills me inside, because it reminds of that day. I still remember that day. That damn day! The day Fang cheated on me.

**Flashback**

" Nudge, sweetie. I gotta go. Okay? I'll call ya later. Okay, bye." I snaped the phone shut. Nudge still kept her motor-mouth after seven years. I laughed to myself and took out my keys, unlocked the door and walked into the house. I closed the door and walked towards the kitchen.

" Fang? I'm home!" I yelled. No response. My eyesbrows quirked and I started to walk up the stairs. I heard strange noises from our room. I gripped the door knob and slowly turned it, pushed the door open slowly and all the happiness, laughter, and years I gave into Fang all drifted away from my heart.

I saw him...and..._her. _On _our _bed. There they were. Both, naked and sweaty. It killed me inside just to look at them. I could feel the stinging tears overflowing my eyes. I wiped them away angrily and slammed the door shut. That's when it started. I stomped down the hallway and stairs.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

" Max! Wait!" I could hear Fang's voice. He sounded as if he was panting with pleasure. Guess only one girl isn't enough for him.

" Max! Please! Wait for me!" I was already in the kitchen, getting my keys, phone and wallet. Fang ran down the steps and held my elbow.

" Max, where are you going?!" He yelled at me. I jerked out fo his grasp and started to make my way towards the door. Erasers, flyboys, Jeb, Anne, and guns sounded better than anything in the world right now.

" Get the hell away from me!" I yelled. He flinched but ran towards me.

" Max, please! I need you! Please, I'm begging you, don't leave me! I didn't want this to happen! It was a mistake! Please, don't go!" I stopped dead in my tracks. My hand was only centimeters from the door knob. I turned around slowly, to find tears escaping Fang's eyes. I walked toward him and slapped him, as hard as I could.

" Why shouldn't I? Hmm? Fang, how long has this been happening? And don't lie to me." I spoke clearly and harshly.

" Bu--" Fang tried to stall, I just knew it.

" Fang. Tell. Me. The. Truth." I grounded out. He sighed.

" Seven years." He admitted. I pressed my lips in a hard line and nodded my head. That's when the tears started to flow out.

" I can believe that." I said. I walked over to the couch and let the back support me from falling front. I felt someone's strong arms wrap around my waist. I wanted to soak in all of his warmth. But, now that warmth was violated by a certain Red-Head Slut.

" Don't." I muttered. I could feel him frown in my hair. I shrugged his arms off and walked towards the door. I knew _I _wasn't going to move out. But I don't know about _him. _

" Max," I shook my head and opened the door for him. He opened his mouth to say something, but my glare must've scared him, 'cuz he shut it. Then, he walked next to the door and looked at me. I looked away and he walked out. That was the end of it.

**End Flashback**

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

I never thought that a mere boy would crush me like this. I can take on Erasers, Flyboys, Itex, Jeb, and weapons, but not a boy. A love, if you will. I tought could trust him. I thought I could love him. I thought he loved me. But I guess I was wrong. And I'll always be wrong. I thought I would be over it by now, but I'm still hanging by a thread.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Now I'm sitting here, staring at pictures from my past, listening to this crap. I really have to get over this shit. I really do.

Oh, great! Now I started crying. But at least he won't be able to see it. He'll never be able to see it.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

He just didn't care. He never did. He probably just wanted to impress his stupid friends. ' Look, guys! I'm dating the girl who saved your asses!' When he says that, he means, ' Look guys! I'm dating the girl who saved the world!' Yeah, and I did. Goes to show, huh?

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Oops, the doorbell rang. Lemme get that.

" Hellooooooooooo..." I cannot believe he's here.

" Hey Max." He says shyly. I scowl and try to slam the door, but he pins me to the wall, and closes the door with his foot.

" Fang, what d'you want?" I ask, breathing heavily. He smirks and plants his lips right on mine, hard too. My eyes are as wide as saucers.

" Fang, get away from me!" I yell loudly as I push him so hard he flies acrosss the room and breaks down the door.

" Max, please. I just wanna talk." He grunts as he gets up and walks towards me. I shake my head and run to the phone. I will not let him torment me like this.

" Sorry, Fang. But talk won't fix anything." I mutter darkly. I quickly dial four, one, one and listen to the phone ring.

" Please, Max." He tries to get a hold of my wrist, but I push him off and he lands on the sofa.

" Hello?" A lady says on the phone.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

" Yes, get the police here now! There's a man who won't leave me alone." The lady gasps and squeals. I furrow my eyebrows.

" Your Maximum Ride! You saved the world! Oh My God! I know where you live, don't worry, police'll be there in a minute." She says cheerfully and hangs up. Yeah, also, I'm real famous now. _Everyone _really does know where I live.

" Max, please, don't do this." Fang pleads.

" I already did." I say acidly. I do a round-house kick and send him flying across the room. He lands right outside of my apartment. Just in time, too. The police were already coming out of the elevator.

" This him, Miss Ride?" One of the guys ask. I nod. The lady who was on the phone comes behind the others and embraces my leg.

" Oh, Miss Ride! Can I have your autograph?!" I nod and sign her hand. She squeals and runs back out. Awkward.

" Max, you can't run from me! I'll find you! I love you!" He yells as the cops drag him out of the hallway. I sigh and go back to my laptop. You're probably thinking, ' So are ya over him yet?' My answer is no. I'll always love him, no matter what he does.

No matter what he does...I love him.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's not really my best. But, I just got my braces yesterday, and I'm not freakin' happy about it. Next song will be 'Take A Bow' by Rihanna. I wanted that one to be the first one, but I just forgot about it and did '7 Things' instead.**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


End file.
